1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Reduction in the quantity of lead used in a semiconductor device has recently been required in view of an environmental load, as proposed by RoHS (Restriction of Hazardous Substances) instructions enforced in July 2006, for example.
In the semiconductor device, lead is used for an external component such as outer plating of an outer lead in a SOP (Small Outline Package) or a QFP (Quad Flat Package) or a solder ball in a BGA (Ball Grid Array), for example, used outside the device, and an internal component such as a bonding member for a semiconductor chip in the package, for example, used in the device.
The external component is generally rendered lead-free so that the lead content therein is not more than a constant ratio, due to studies of substitutional materials. As to the internal component, however, there is no material suitable for substitution. Therefore, a metal such as 95Pb-5Sn (lead content: 95 wt %), for example, having a high lead content is used for the internal component.